The Legion of Cartoon Villains
http://poohadventures.wikia.com/wiki/File:1493308739844.png This is the group of villains in the Connor Lacey's Adventures series made by MegatronMovies1999. Members * Galvatron (leader) * The Sweeps * Cyclonus * Scourge * Shockwave * Starscream * Thundercracker * Skywarp * Ramjet * Thrust * Dirge * Sunstorm * Acid Storm * Hotlink * Bitstream * Slipstream * Soundwave/Soundblaster * Ravage * Laserbeak * Buzzsaw * Rumble * Frenzy * Ratbat * Buzzsaw * Overkill *Slugfest * Reflector * Spectro * Spyglass * Viewfinder * Shrapnel * Kickback * Bombshell * Constructicons/Devastator * Scrapper * Scavenger * Long Haul * Bonecrusher * Hook * Mixmaster * Stunticons/Menasor * Motormaster * Drag Strip * Breakdown * Wildrider * Dead End * Combaticons/Bruticus * Onslaught * Vortex * Blast Off * Swindle * Brawl * Predacons/Predaking * Razorclaw * Rampage * Divebomb * Tantrum * Headstrong * Terrorcons/Abominus * Hun-Gurr * Blot * Cutthroat * Rippersnapper * Sinnertwin * Seacons/Piranhacon * Snaptrap/Turtler * Nautilator * Overbite * Seawing * Skalor * Tentakil * Blitzwing * Astrotrain * Scorponok/Lord Zarak * Weirdwolf * Skullcruncher * Mindwipe * Runabout & Runamuck * Trypticon * Demolishor * Snow Cat (Unicron trilogy incarnation of Cyclonus) * Sideways * Tidal Wave * Sixshot * Thunderblast * Ransack & Crumplezone * Mudflap (clone) * Dirt Boss * Lugnut * Oil Slick * Strika * Scalpel * Airachnid * Skyquake * Dreadwing * Vehicons * Scorponok * Tarantulas * Waspinator * Blackarachnia (clone) * Inferno * Quickstrike * Rampage * Megatron (Animated) * Slapper * Gas Skunk * Sky-Byte * Darkstream * Underbite * Steeljaw (Robots in Disguise) * Bisk * Chop Shop/Righty * Thunderhoof * Springload * Quillfire * Fracture * Airazor (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Divebomb * Clampdown * Groundpounder * Kickback (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Overload * Ransack (Robots in Disguise) * Backtrack * Saberhorn * Scorponok (Robots in Disguise 2015) * Glowstrike * Crazybolt * Slicedice * Paralon * Scatterspike * Clawtrap * Thermidor * Shadelock * Starscream (Robots in Disguise) * Dr. Thaddeus Morocco * Madeline Pynch * Evan * Myles * Priscilla Pynch * Colonel Quint Quarry * Lord Thurston Chumley * Chickadee * Skip Scobble * Bounce * Cassidy * Butch * Team Magma * Team Aqua * Team Galactic * Team Plasma * Team Flare * Team Skull * Lusmine * The Digimon Emperor * Diaboromon * The Dark Ring Digimon * Yami Bakura * Gansley * Crump * Johnson * Nezbitt * Leichter * Marik (clone) * Anubis * Kagemaru * Sartorius * Professor Viper * The Dark Signers * Director Goodwin * Paradox * Dr Faker (clone) * Vetrix (clone) * Trey (clone) * Quattro (clone) * Quinton (clone) * The Seven Barian Emperors (clones) * Don Thousand * Number 96 * Zarc * Diesel 10 * Devious Diesel * Nightmare Moon * Queen Chrysalis * King Sombra * Tirek * Midnight Sparkle * Gaia Everfree * The Trix * Tim Scam * Myrna Beesbottom * Terrence Lewis * Helga Von Guggen * Boogie Gus * Zach Varmitech * Donita Donata * Dabio * Gourmand * Paisley Paver * Rex * Professor Pericles * Mr. E * Brad Chiles * Judy Reeves * Rose (Be Cool Scooby-Doo!) * Scar * Shenzi * Banzai * Ed * Janja * Cheezi and Chungu * Nne * Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Ushari * Shupavu * Njano Nyeusi * Male Skink * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Kiburi's followers * Reirei * Goigoi * Shere Khan * Kaa * Makunga * Captain DuBois * Dave (Madagascar) * Kenge * Sumu * Maleficent * Jafar * Cruella De Vil * Ursula * Captain Hook * Hades * Burger-Beard * Mr. Swackhammer * The Chairman of ACME * Professor Screweyes * Captain Gutt * Soto (Ice Age) * Sharptooth * Ozzy and Strut Trivia The Legion of Cartoon Villains will be formed in Connor Lacey joins The Rescuers